


Dangerous

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Fic Promptly [6]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Bars and Pubs, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Prompt Fill, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie knows Damon is dangerous but she likes that about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsolentWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolentWitch/gifts).



> This is a prompt fill for a prompt at fic_promptly: The Vampire Diaries, Bonnie/Damon, She knows that he’s dangerous but that’s just part of his magic.

Bonnie sat on her bar stool as she watched Damon from across the room. She had been watching him all night or well ever since she, Elena, and Caroline had arrived and now the other two had left and she was still here and still watching Damon who had also been watching her.

This was almost a normal Friday night tradition for them. They'd both show up to the bar with their friends group and then by the end of the night they'd leave together.

It wasn't that they were trying to hide their relationship because Bonnie knew if Damon had his way everyone would know he was hooking up with the sweet little Bennett girl. But it was Bonnie who was hesitant because she knew that Damon was dangerous for her heart and her mind but his danger was probably also a part of his magic that drew her to him as well as all the other girls before.

Looking away when Damon stood from the table he was at, Bonnie turned to face the bartender again as she took a drink from the beer bottle in her hand.

"Your friends gone for good Bon Bon?" Damon's voice asked from where he now sat beside her.

Nodding her head, Bonnie turned to look at him. "I'm all yours tonight now," she told him as a smirk played on her lips.


End file.
